Silent Cry for True Happiness of A Child
by azure airella
Summary: Prequel dari A Child Wish. Ketika sang gadis kecil masih bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya, apakah dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya? Ataukah hanya kesedihan yang terus menumpuk kedalam dirinya? PS: yg nulis mala nangis pas bikin cerita.


"Papa~ Mama~" Panggil seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat pendek dengan senyum bahagia. Sang gadis mungil sekitar umur 10 tahun itu berlari hendak memeluk seorang pria berambut emas acak-acakan dan perempuan bersayap berambut pink berkuncir dua.

"Aira~" Balas sang "mama" sambil memeluk gadis kecil.

"Hari ini Aira boleh ikut papa dan mama pergi?" Tanya Aira.

"Tentu saja." Kata sang "papa" sambil mengangguk. "Ayo Yukika" Ajak sang pria sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama dimana sang gadis kecil menggandeng kedua tangan kedua orang tuanya. _Senangnya~ Andai ini terus selalu terjadi_ pikir sang gadis kecil.

* * *

Sayangnya segalaya berubah.

Semenjak sebuah suatu kejadian terjadi, segalanya menjadi kacau. Terjadi perang mulut antara kedua "papa" "mama" sang gadis kecil, yang membuat aura negatif muncul dari dirinya. Dan segalanya membuatnya menjadi takut.

_Mengapa semua begini… Mengapa Aira merasa menjadi sakit… Aira merasa sesuatu ingin keluar… Aira takut… Apa Aira akan melukai papa dan mama? Aira tidak mau! Aira takut!_

"Aira tidak apa-apa?"

"Huh?"

Dilihat mamanya yang sedang disebelahnya bersamanya. _Ah… Benar juga Aira bersama mama di rumah mama…_ "Aira enggak apa-apa kok mama." _Aira tahu kalau Aira berbohong… Tapi… Mungkin ini lebih baik…_

"Hmm. Kalau Aira bilang begitu… Ngomong-ngomong enggak apa-apa kan tidur bersama mama?" Tanya Yukika.

"Em!" Kata Aira langsung memeluk mamanya.

Yukika yang sudah terlalu mengantuk tertidur pulas sambil memeluk gadis kecil yang saying disayanginya. Aira yang menatap Yukika menangis tanpa bersuara.

_Maafkan Aira ya mama… Aira ingin selalu bersama mama… Tapi kalau Aira semakin bersama mama… Aira pasti akan melukai mama… Maka itu Aira tidak boleh berada disini!_

Sang gadis kecil diam-diam meloloskan dirinya dari pelukan "mama" yang disayanginya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Space-Time Key.

"Selamat tidur… Mama…" Bisik Aira pelan.

Tak lama pemandangan si gadis kecil berubah menjadi sebuah desa yang indah dan damai. Far East. Sang gadis tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan indah tersebut.

_DEG!_

Tiba-tiba Aira memegang sisi jantungnya. _Tidak… Aira harus segera pergi… Tapi kemana…? Aira berada di dekat arah Undead Castle… Mungkin disana…_

Sang gadis kecil berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah kastil yang terkutuk yang dibenci orang-orang. Dia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

_Sedikit lagi… Aira mohon sedikit lagi…_

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi."

"Huh?"

Ketika gadis kecil itu berbalik, tampak seorang pria berambut emas bermata tajam dan gadis berambut hijau dengan pandangan mengasihani gadis yang memandang mereka.

"Aira-chan…" Bisik gadis berambut hijau itu pelan.

"Kak Aru… Kak Ist… Jangan dekati Aira… Aira takut…" Kata Aira sambil memelas.

"Dan kau pikir siapa yang dapat membantumu untuk melawan dirimu sendiri?" Jawab sang pria berambut emas.

"Aru…" Bisik sang gadis berambut hijau sambil menahan lengan kiri pria disebelahnya.

"Aira… *hiks* Aira tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun… *hiks*" Tangis sang gadis kecil. "Aira takut… *hiks* Aira tahu sekarang *hiks* mengapa Aira berbeda *hiks* dari yang lainnya… *hiks* kakak-kakak berdua *hiks* tentunya tahu kenyataan tentang Aira bukan?*hiks* Aira itu hanya sebuah mon-"

"Aira-chan itu manusia!" Seru gadis berambut hijau sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Bohong! *hiks* Aira itu monster! *hiks* Aira tau sekarang. *hiks* Sesuatu yang ingin keluar itu adalah wujud Aira sesungguhnya! *hiks* Aira tau itu. *hiks*" Tangis sang gadis kecil menjadi-jadi.

PLAK!

"Sadar anak bodoh!" Seru pria berambut emas yang menampar gadis kecil yang hanya bisa menangis itu. Gadis kecil yang ditampar olehnya hanya memandangnya. "Kau lupa bahwa aku juga monster? Aku lebih parah dari dirimu! Aku hanyalah monster yang ditakuti orang-orang dan yang tidak memperdulikan apapun selain apa yang kusayangi dan kuinginkan!"

"Kak Arruto…" Gumam Aira pelan.

DEG!

Aira tiba-tiba terjatuh. Tangannya terus memegang arah jantungnya.

"Aira-chan!" Seru gadis berambut hijau hendak menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bayangan hendak menerjang sang gadis berambut hijau. Arruto langsung menarik partnernya ke arahnya sambil menghindang bayangan tersebut. Keduanya melihat ke arah yang menyerang. Sesuatu itu keluar dari Aira sendiri.

"Kak Arruto… Kak Isthar… Aira mohon… Bunuh Aira sekarang… Aira tidak ingin… menyakiti semuanya… Tolong…" Kata gadis kecil itu memelas.

"Aira-chan…" Kata Isthar sambil memandang gadis kecil itu gemetar.

Gadis kecil itu ditutupi oleh sebuah bayangan. Tak lama segalanya berganti. Sebuah monster besar muncul.

"Gh! Gawat… Aku yakin sekarang satu Acronia akan segera kemari!" Desah Arruto sambil memeluk Isthar yang ketakutan.

Dan benar kata sang pria, tak lama kemudian seluruh orang-orang di Emil World langsung segera diteleportkan entah oleh siapa ke arah Undead Castle.

"Monster macam apa ini?! Aku tidak pernah melihatnya!"

"Dia pasti berbahaya! Kita harus segera membunuhnya!"

"Jangan biarkan dia ke arah Far East! Kurung dia terus di sini!"

Keriuhan dan pandangan siap bertarung orang-orang terlihat dimata kedua pasangan tersebut.

Pada akhirnya kekacauan terjadi. Tiada satu seranganpun melukai monster tersebut, perjuangan sia-sia… Yang tersisa hanyalah kedua pasangan tersebut yang daritadi diam tidak melalukan apapun.

"Ist, dengar aku. Aku masih bisa memisahkan jiwa Aira dari tubuhnya. Orang-orang bodoh ini tidak tahu akan rahasia kita. Lagipula hanya kita yang diberkahi oleh dunia akan kekuatan kita ini. Kau sembuhkan yang masih hidup dan pastikan mereka tetap tertidur. Aku akan melawannya…" Kata Arruto

"Selamatkan Aira…. Arruto…" Pinta Isthar yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya yang sudah dia tahan daritadi.

Arruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Aira.

"Appear…" Bisik Arruto pelan. "Blood Sword, Daenslief."

Muncul sebuah pedang tipis berdarah di tangan kanan Arruto. Tangan kirinya mengarah ke arah monster tersebut.

"Reject!" Seru Arruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang ditembakan ke arah monster tersebut.

Sang monster hanya meringis. Tapi dari serangan tersebut, keluar sesuatu keajaiban yang Arruto hendak lakukan. Tubuh kecil Aira keluar! Tanpa basa basi sang Dark Stalker segera menangkap sang gadis kecil yang sudah tampak berbeda. Tubuhnya tampak transparan, tapi itu sudah cukup pikir Arruto.

"Ah… Andai aku belajar sungguh-sungguh akan sihir ini." Gerutu sang Dark Stalker… Oh well memang kesalahannya tidak mendengarkan baik-baik pesan dan ajaran gurunya.

"Aira-chan!" Seru Isthar senang.

Sang monster marah hendak menyerang ketiganya. Tapi ditengah jalan dia terpental. Suatu tembok pelindung tidak bisa diterobos olehnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melukai siapapun lagi…" Gumam Isthar sambil mengarahkan tangannya di saat monster sebut hendak menyerang.

"Kak Aru…? Kak Ist…?"

"Aira-chan!" Tangis senang Isthar hendak memeluknya sayangnya tidak berhasil karena tangannya malah menembus tubh tersebut. "Eh?"

"Maaf… Sihirku itu memang payah." Kata Arruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aira… Aira harus menyelesaikan semuanya…" Gumam Aira.

"Ya kau bisa." Kata Arruto. "Dengar baik-baik Aira. Ada alasan mengapa kau bilang kau berbeda. Pertama-tama, kau adalah homunculus yang diciptakan sebagai "familiar" sang "Verdure Witch" Shaira Frestine, Lady of Nature. Tubuhmu terkandung tujuh elemen yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini tapi sudah cukup untuk menggunakan segala sesuatu yang berasal di dunia ini tanpa semua orang bisa. Dan itulah yang diperlukan untuk melawan monster itu."

"Tapi monster itu sebenarnya ap-"

"Monster itu ada didalam dirimu karena sesuatu terjadi ketika kau masih belum "lahir". Monster itu awalnya bukan didalam dirimu dan ketika dia hendak mati dia menyalurkan jiwanya ke dalam tubuh homunculusmu ini. Itulah yang menyebabkan kau menjadi "lahir" juga." Potong Arruto.

"Aira… Mungkin ini sulit bagimu… Tapi kami berdua akan membantumu." Kata Isthar sambil menenangkan gadis itu.

Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa diam. Dia bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kau bisa menggunakan summon marionette king bukan?" Tanya Arruto yang dijawab oleh anggukan Aira. "Karena kau sama seperti kamu bukan berasal dari dunia ini, harusnya kau memiliki sebuah kemampuan spesial… Summon All Marionette King." Kata Arruto.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mengalahkan monster tersebut?" Tanya Aira senang. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan semuanya…

"Tapi… Aira-chan… Kalau kau melenyapkan dirimu yang satu lagi…" Kata Isthar terhenti, dia tidak tega mengatakannya kepada gadis ini.

"He? Kenapa kak Isthar?" Tanya Aira. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk…

"Ada apa? Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya aira kebingungan.

"Kau akan mati dengan siapapun tidak akan bisa mengingat akan dirimu selain kami yang memang bukan berasal dari dunia ini." Jawab Arruto muram.

Hal ini memukul Aira dalam. _Mama… Semuanya… Tidak akan mengingatku…?_

Dilihatnya monster sisi lain dirinya. Penuh kebencian akan manusia. Membunuh banyak dan menghancurkan segala sekitarnya. Dia tidak punya banyak pilihan.

"Aira akan melakukannya." Kata Aira dengan suara matang.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Arruto.

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk. Dilihatnya ke arah lain. Mamanya berada disana.

"Maafkan Aira tapi Aira tidak bisa berada disini." Gumamnya pelan

Terlihat beberapa orang pingsan. Aira menghampiri mamanya dan memeluknya. _Ah… Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Aira dapat memeluk mama mungkin…?_

"Aira sangat menyayangi mama… Aira berharap mama tetap selalu bahagia… meskipun mama tidak akan mengingat Aira…"

Lalu dia melihat ke arah yang lainnya. Dirinya yang satu lagi mengamuk terus hendak menerobos tembok pelindung yang diciptakan Isthar. Dengan marah sang monster menghancurkan tnaah disekitarnya.

"Semoga semuanya bahagia! Kalau semuanya bahagia, Aira akan selalu bahagia. Meskipun kalian tidak akan mengingat lagi akan Aira…" Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata.

Lalu dia melihat ke arah monster itu.

"Kau yang lahir sebagai sisi lain Aira pasti juga akan mengerti… Maka itu… Ayo kita pulang…" Katanya sambil mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Marionette King of Earth, Mandragora! Marionette King of Fire, Salamander! Marionette King of Wind, Sylph! Marionette King of Water, Insmouse!" serunya sambil memanggil keempat raja marionette sekaligus.

Keempatnya muncul dan melihat ke arah Aira. Aira tersenyum ke arah mereka. Mereka mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Kau sudah siap Aira?" Tanya Arruto. Pedang darah ditangannya siap

"Sesudah ini mungkin kau tidak akan bisa kembali kemari" Kata Isthar sedih.

"Asal semuanya bahagia, Aira akan bahagia. Lagipula sejak awal harusnya aira tidak bertemu dengan mereka" Katanya tersenyum.

"Kalau itu keinginan Aira-chan…" Gumam Isthar pelan. "Appear… Net String Soul Seraphim."

Muncul sebuah harpa berbulu di depan Isthar. Isthar memeluk harpa tersebut sambil menutup matanya disaat Arruto juga juga menutup matanya sambil mengarahkan pedangnya tegak didepannya.

"All hail the power of Net String Soul Seraphim/Blood Sword Daenslief… OPEN POLE!" Seru keduanya. Warna mata keduanya berubah menjadi biru sesuai aura biru yang keluar dari sekitar keduanya.

_Aira tidak berjuang sendirian… _Pikir Gadis kecil itu sambil menangis pelan. Tangisan bahagia yang tidak pernah dia rasakan. Berjuang untuk orang lain walaupun mengorbankan dirinya.

_Terima kasih Kak Arruto, Kak Isthar. Aira… Akan berjuang melawan takdir yang membahayakan dunia ini!_

* * *

Apakah yang disebut kebahagiaan? Bagiku… Melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangilah jawabannya. Meskipun aku harus mengorbankan diriku. Setidaknya semua hidup kembali normal. Segalanya telah selesai…

Aku dapat melihatnya kak Arruto menggunakan sebuah sihir yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, yang pasti yang mati mendadak hidup kembali. Sacrifice kah? Tapi rasanya aneh kalau kak Arruto sendiri tidak mati mendadak dna bangun kembali… Yah kalau kak Isthar sih wajar menggunakan Sacred Embrace dan Ressurection.

Aku? Entah berada dimana… Aku merasa tenggelam di alam yang tidak kukenal. Eh? Mengapa cara bicaraku berubah? Aku sendiripun tidak tahu. Mungkin ini perubahan terjadi untuk sekarang… Well setidaknya ini lebih baik bukan daripada mereka kehilangan segalanya. Toh tidak akan ada yang mengingatku, selain kak Aru dan kak Ist tentunya. Aku dapat melihat kak Isthar menangis di pelukan kak Arruto tentang kematianku… Kak Arruto hanya membalas pelukan kak Ist sambil menenangkannya. Aku dapat melihat kak Arruto juga sedih…

Berhenti menangis kak Ist! Dan jangan sedih kak Aru! Aku bahagia kok disini! Well… Mungkin setengah. He he he. Sampai bertemu lagi kalau aku dapat hidup kembali walaupun mungkin aku tidak dapat mengingat kalian. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua!

_Fin._


End file.
